A method of bonding germanium to aluminum between CMOS and MEMS to create a robust electrical and mechanical contact has been adapted. However, having germanium deposited and patterned on MEMS device, excessive shelf time of MEMS device wafer with germanium pad can result in poor Al—Ge bond quality collecting moisture from ambient environment and native oxide formation. In addition, germanium material properties can be a limiting factor for a new process inserted between Ge pad and CMOS-MEMS bonding process. Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system to address the above identified issues. The present invention addresses such a need.